<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good morning by AlbafikaCinderella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662816">Good morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbafikaCinderella/pseuds/AlbafikaCinderella'>AlbafikaCinderella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Possessive Behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbafikaCinderella/pseuds/AlbafikaCinderella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vil stays the night with Leona but when morning comes he has to wake up and start being productive. Or maybe not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leona Kingscholar &amp; Vil Schoenheit, Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one-shot is absolutely self-indulgent, so you shouldn't expect much. I mean, this thing doesn't even have plot, it's just fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vil woke up with the sound of his phone alarm. He stretched his hand towards the nightstand to switch it off, but the nightstand was empty. True, he was not in his bedroom but in Leona’s. He sat up, freeing himself from the lion’s hug. Once he was standing, Vil went avoiding with his bare feet the pieces of clothing that covered the floor. He was sure he had left his mobile phone in the pocket of his uniform’s jacket. Now, he only needed to find it.</p>
<p>After a little while and some growls that which Leona muffled against the pillow Vil managed to find his phone and put off the alarm clock. He normally got ready to go run with Jack at this hour in the morning; however, today he did not feel rested at all. Despite being so lazy, that night Leona had not allowed him to sleep. Since it was his first free weekend for a long time, he wanted to sleep a bit more. After all, Rook would start calling him soon to ask him where he was and where he had spent the night like crazy.</p>
<p>“Are you even coming back?” muttered Leona from the bed.</p>
<p>“Oh, have you noticed my absence?”</p>
<p>“Get your skinny ass inside the bed.”</p>
<p>“You call it skinny, but you did enjoy it last night,” retorted Vil with an arrogant smile, and leaving his phone on the nightstand and straddling the lion. “Such a lovely view.”</p>
<p>“What’s up, princess? Want more?” asked Leona with a husky voice while stroking the model’s thighs.</p>
<p>“Heavens, no. You really pushed my body to the limit last night, I wouldn’t be able to endure a single round.” Vil drove his nails into Leona’s chest. “And don’t call me a princess ever again, I am…”</p>
<p>“The queen,” interrupted Leona. “I know, because you’re <em>my</em> queen.”</p>
<p>The blond smiled satisfied and lowered to kiss tenderly the lion’s lips. While they were kissing, Leona twirled in order to put Vil on the mattress. One of Leona’s hands caressed the model’s face, and the other one hold his waist. Both Vil’s hands rested on the beast’s chest, stroking and scratching it. When they separated Leona began kissing Vil’s neck, and the hand on his waist went down until it could grab his buttock.</p>
<p>“No, no, no,” ordered Vil, pushing him. “I’ve already told you, my skinny ass and I can’t endure one more round.”</p>
<p>“Your ass is not skinny. It’s firm and smooth. It’s perfect, just like you.”</p>
<p>“Do you still think that I am so vain to fell for your flattering?”</p>
<p>“You can’t deny you love to be told how sexy you are.”</p>
<p>“You think I’m sexy?” asked the blond, grabbing the lion’s hair and making him raise his head.</p>
<p>“There’s no one as sexy as you in Twisted Wonderland, Vil Schoenheit.”</p>
<p>“Tell me more, I want to hear more.”</p>
<p>“I want to eat you up and make you beg me. I want to make you crazy, only able to think of me. I want to have you under me, on me, in every possible position. I want to make a mess of you, because you’re mine and no one else in Twisted Wonderland can have you.”</p>
<p>“If you keep showing off your fangs, you’ll end up biting the poisoned apple.”</p>
<p>“Then give me that poison. Give me <em>your</em> poison.”</p>
<p>“You like <em>my</em> poison too much, Leona,” answered the blond with a guffaw. “I’m sorry to disappoint you. Well, not really.”</p>
<p>“You’ve turned me on for nothing?”</p>
<p>“Leona, you’re like a microwave. If I had to satisfy you every single time you’re turned on, we had to fuck every twenty minutes. Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to send Jack a message to make him know that I will not run with him today. And then, I’m going back to sleep.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you need to. I mean, everyone in Savanaclaw must know already you slept in, you weren’t precisely quiet last night.”</p>
<p>“And whose fault do you think it is?” asked Vil, kicking Leona out of bed.</p>
<p>“I’m going to make you regret that, princess.”</p>
<p>A sweet laugh filled the room, that beautiful laugh Vil showed to Leona when they were alone. Nobody else had the grace to hear it, only Leona, since he was special. Together like these they were not two dorm leaders from Night Raven College, or a second prince with one of the most promising models of the last decade. They were them, just a pair of students enjoying his life and juvenile love. Barriers were not needed. Maybe because of that the lion simply smiled and returned to bed to hug his queen, kissing him on the back of his neck before falling sleep with the first rays of sun blessing them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>